The One and Only
by MissKitty4Adam
Summary: A dream of reincarnation, visiting the ebb of Adam's slumber...mere hours before the happiest moment of his life.


_The Ponderosa appeared normal on the exterior, the porchlight shining cheerfully and radiance glowing in the windows of Ben's office. But, if one would peer in through the glass, a strange though beautiful scene was unfolding. Adam Cartwright led a beautiful woman, black hair flowing to her waist, into the middle of the great room, wrapped his arms about her and began to lead her in a swaying waltz. Around them, there could not be found one item of furniture, carpet or trapping to call the house a home. The walls stood empty, cold and dark except for a glow that followed the lovers' movements as they stepped in time to each other._

 _The couple moved effortlessly around the great, empty room, the silent walls being the only witnesses to the musicless dance. Adam held The One gently, splayed hands on her narrow waist and his eyes searching her lovely face as she smiled up at him. Her fingers held his ribs tenderly; her fingertips traced his strong sides and she reached up to touch his face with a trembling hand. Her caress was as fire, jolting through his body when she touched his cheek and the intensity shocked him. His eyes grew wide and he gasped, all air leaving his lungs as tendrils of energy gripped his body within their power._

 _The room fell away. The One dissolved before his eyes and he found himself alone, standing on a cliff._

 _A fierce, cold wind whipped at his black hair and drew tears from his watery eyes. He called her name aloud but his voice was lost into the vast expanse of mist stretching to the blue skyline, miles distant. His attention was captured by the churning heavens above, consisting of cream, lavender and blue hues, swirling into one rotating vertical shape. Faster and faster, the funnel spun until the brightness was painful and the clouds dissipated in a blinding flash. A ball of radiance blasted from the top and headed straight for him, hitting his chest and absorbing into the deep muscles with savage intent._

 _A cry of pain was ripped from his being and he fell to his knees, trembling and hunched over as agony consumed his body. Bolts of suffering traveled through each limb and threatened to beat his heart out of his chest. Even if four pulling horses each had a rope attached to one of his ankles and hands and were heaving in opposite directions, there couldn't be any greater agony; as if he was being torn apart, limb from limb. Another cry escaped his parched lips, a sound that was strangled and pained, a sound of utter human torment. A slash of pain, a new, sharper sensation among the rest snapped across his back and left him breathless. Again the cutting agony struck again and it was all he could do to hold back another scream. The pain grew higher and higher until with a strangled gasp, he rose up on his knees and threw his head back, the discomfort dissipating instantly and faster than it had arose._

 _Two majestic white wings, tipped with black, sprouted from his shoulder blades. New bone was grafted on in the blink of an eye and built the structure as the feathers grew around the growth, quivering and reaching outward. Twin trickles of blood ran down his back as the skin was pierced brutally and healed instantly. The cold wind hit his body as the loving glow gently loosed the seams of his clothes, the neat pieces floating around him and then they fell away from whom they were unworthy to cover for one more second, dissolving into the ground where his red blood had dried black. The light took over, traveling over every inch of his naked skin until his appearance was smoothed into a seamless glow that shielded his modesty. A gasp was drawn from his throat as he was lifted, off of his bruised knees and into the air. His bare feet groped for solid ground blindly while the wings nurtured his weight, holding and supporting him with their strength. Ceasing to fight, he watched in awe as a view like none other was revealed when he rose high enough to see over the rocks along the edge of the cliffs; a green valley of pine trees, surrounded by snow-capped mountains that stood strong along the horizon like sentinels, guarding the beauty and beckoning him. A sparkling river cut a path from the hills in the distance and ended in a shimmering lake, the bounds of which could not be seen._

" _Oh, I wish you were here, dearest darling..." he breathed, flexing his shoulders and hearing his wings rustle._

" _I am, my prince."_

 _He spun around and his eyes flew wide. Clothed in a white flowing robe that resembled a Greek garment that might have been worn by ancient women, The One stepped forward, her shiny, midnight wings extended and rustling in the wind. She held out her hand and he placed his in her warm grip. A smile touched her beautiful face._

" _Take me home, Adam..."_

" _I don't know the way," he responded breathlessly, his gleaming beauty washing with confusion._

" _Yes, you do. You have always known...sweet one."_

 _Her smile widened and she rose into the air beside him, drawing him to the tallest rock on the edge of infinity. Glancing his way, she winked and gestured to the sun rising from over a distant mountain. His eyes followed where she pointed and suddenly, he understood. She saw the light spark in his hazel pools and the hold on his hand tightened as she nodded her consent._

 _Wings lifting, feathers unfurling, hearts slowing, the winged couple lifted higher, hovering only long enough to meet the other's gaze before diving over the sheer edge as one. The One laughed in pure delight as she followed her man, her wings thirsting for more challenge as they drove against the wind as one, her excitement growing with each powerful, effortless thrust. His throaty chuckle tinkled in the wind as they leveled off side by side, hands clasped across the distance between their bodies._

 _An angelic smile making his face look surreal, Adam turned his head and caught her eye. Her black hair was streaming behind her, all the way to her waist and her face was filled with laughter. Her dark wings bore against the wind, threshing up and down every few seconds to maintain the altitude that had been achieved. All he could think to say were a few words of adoration,"I love you, **mi amado ala** , **m** **i belleza inmortal**... **my beloved wings** , **my immortal beauty**...I am now complete in you."_

 _She turned her head and smiled his way, twisting her body so that she was hovering in front of him. He took her into his arms and kissed her with all the love that was in him. His wings reached for the sun as he carried her to the highest mountain peak that he could see on the horizon._

 _"I love you, darling, I love you...I promise to protect you always..."_

The sound of his own voice permeated Adam's slumber and a smile graced his mouth as consciousness beckoned to him. His eyes opened and he lay perfectly still, turning his head to gaze at the sunshine flooding through the one window in his room. He lay a hand over his stomach and put an arm behind his neck, peaceful and warm in his bed. Birds sung outside, chirping happily and mirrored the contentment in his chest. After so many years of loneliness and adversities...this was his wedding day...or rather, _**their**_ wedding day. His and Evangeline's time to shine. It was their time in the sun.

This entire scene is directly from "Spirit of a Wild One" Part 3 which will be posted within awhile. I enjoyed writing this dream so much that I wanted to share it outside of that story so thank you so much for reading and let me know what you think! I look forward to your comments!


End file.
